


Darkness Will be My Light

by Chiicheo



Category: Danganronpa: Hopeful Mayhem
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, not sleeping like 3 days before death really does a number on you, ozuru is incredibly tired, the cafe is just non-existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/pseuds/Chiicheo
Summary: ozuru is tired in hell and honestly same
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Darkness Will be My Light

**Author's Note:**

> this is really shitty so apologies ahead of time

It's been an incredibly long time.

Too long, even.

Too long since Ozuru Hirose has felt the warmth of the Sun on his now non-existent skin.

Now? It's just dark. It's really dark. It's been nothing but darkness for a while, now.

...At least, Ozuru THINKS it's been a while. After death, his sense of time had become incredibly warped. There were no clocks to tell the time.

Just him, and the good ol' void. 

It's been a while since he first arrived here, yet his memories are incredibly clear. Almost like it had just happened yesterday. After constantly being pelted with glass bottles, he ended up here. Heaven? Hell? Not even he was sure what to call it anymore. But he does know one thing.

Murderers get no happy endings.

Upon his arrival, Ozuru did something quite uncharacteristic of someone such as him. ......He 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥.

Granted, it was only for a short while. But during that short time, he cried, and he cried.  
Ozuru Hirose never cries.  
Good kids don't cry.

(...Good kids don't kill people, either. Seems like he doesn't fit that criteria anymore.)

At least the void was nice enough not to make fun of him. Oh, what solace that was. Believe it or not? Quiet gets tiring after a while. Too much quiet makes you feel like you're going to go insane. Too much quiet makes it feel like there are bugs in your brain that are eating it from the inside out. 

So he tried something else. He tried to laugh at the void. There was really nothing funny about it, but oh, he tried. He tried all sorts of different types of laughter, but nothing was satisfactory enough to fill the void.  
He just ended up feeling stupid.

After neither of those ideas worked, he did the only other thing that came to his mind.

He screamed. He screamed at the void.  
And it was patient enough to listen.  
Almost as patient as someone who he had left behind.

...He doesn't like to think about it. It just makes him want to cry again.

No matter how many times he screamed obscenities at the shapeless form, it wouldn't fix what happened. It wouldn't fix what he did to Notarin Satsujin. It wouldn't fix what he did to Veltel Azlia. It wouldn't fix Ozuru Hirose. It wouldn't fix Ozuru Hirose. It wouldn't fix Ozuru Hirose. It wouldn't fix someone who was too broken to be repaired.

~

"...Veltel," The redhead states gruffly.

"..'S been a while. Since I've shown up here. Heheh." He grins at nothing, staring directly in front of him.

"Can't believe you've managed'ta put up with me for so long. ...Sorry. 'S really...... 'Ve really gotten myself into one hell of a shitstorm, huh...." There's a pause, as if he's waiting for someone to respond.

"...Yeah, I know, I know. At least the fire's nice tonight......."

There is no fire. Hirose is colder than he's ever known. The void is unforgivingly cold, and incredibly unfair.

But at least he can pretend it isn't. He can pretend it's someone he once knew. He can pretend that he's been given a match in a dark cave.

Darkness will be his light.


End file.
